


There's Always Previews Before The Main Event

by eerieEllyllon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Most Stories Are Rated T or Under, Summaries and Descriptions for Individual Stories Will be In Notes, multiple stories, pesterlogs, previews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieEllyllon/pseuds/eerieEllyllon
Summary: It occurred to me that although I do quite a bit of writing, I haven't been uploading much to Ao3. Why? Well, I've been working on multiple projects and have hopes to finish the entirety of the stories before uploading so that I can assure regular updates.Thing is, I keep hopping between fics instead of sticking one through at a time. It's a habit that drags things out, you see.So I've decided to start uploading snippets of stories that have been in progress for a long time. Have these previews of full works yet to come, and should you have a favorite among these, let me know-- It may inspire me to work on that one in particular and release the full version sooner.





	1. Aspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspects: Rated T
> 
> The Beta Kids experience strange supernatural occurrences related to their aspects, which results in their worlds being torn apart.
> 
> Dave meets a version of himself from the future.  
> Jade finds a tear in space.  
> Rose loses her light.  
> John riles up the wind.

GG: oh gosh  
GG: i dunno what id do if my future self came back to keep me from dying in some awful way  
GG: thatd be a pretty scary experience!!  
TG: yeah well  
TG: it probably beats being dead but who fucking knows  
TG: its kinda freaking me out  
GG: im sorry something so frightening is happening to you :(  
GG: but to be honest  
GG: i want you alive  
GG: id be really REALLY sad if you were to die!  
TG: i guess i know whos gonna cry most at my funeral then  
TG: try not to flood my casket too much okay harley  
GG: dave!!!!  
GG: its not funny  
GG: im seriously worried about you  
TG: right  
TG: sorry  
TG: its just getting to me i guess and i dont really know how to deal  
GG: man i wish i was there with you  
GG: then i could give you a big hug and make you food and just generally make you feel better  
GG: and id bring my rifle so no more daves need to show up, i could protect you myself and absolutely no harm shall come to you!  
GG: but  
GG: i guess i cant do that  
GG: i hate being stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere when my friends need me!!! :'(  
TG: you what they say  
GG: what do they say?  
TG: its the thought that matters or something like that  
TG: knowing you care so much helps at least a little  
TG: so chill out i dont blame you with the whole deserted island thing youve got going on

  


EB: okay so you're saying you found a tear in the fabric of reality  
EB: and naturally the course of action you chose was to make it bigger and hop through?  
GG: pretty much!!  
EB: isn't that kind of dangerous?  
EB: i mean how can you be sure you aren't just taking a trip to some freaky alternate universe where everyone you love is dead or some messed up shit like that?  
GG: well that hasnt happened so its probably okay  
GG: ive actually been experimenting it a lot and i think im figuring out how it works  
GG: so every time i go through it stimulates some sort of change in the space around me  
GG: but what changes depends on what i do with the cracks  
GG: the first time there was only one crack, and it swapped out some of the plants closest to it :O  
GG: but when i move the cracks to surround or at least go near enough to what i want different then it will change those in particular!!!!  
GG: so you see  
GG: it is completely under control B)  
EB: yeah but  
EB: can you control how it changes  
GG: ......  
GG: mostly under control  
EB: wow jade  
EB: okay i don't know if its a good idea to go messing around with stuff like that.  
EB: it doesn't sound like you can change things back, so what if you really screw up with something?  
EB: couldn't you just play it safe and manipulate the cracks so they close up?  
GG: well i mean  
GG: i could do that but  
EB: but?  
GG: theres something i really want to do with it :(  
EB: which is?  
GG: i can change the space around me now  
GG: so with practice i could get really good at it  
EB: and?  
EB: i have a feeling it isn't just to have the fully mastered skill you're after.  
EB: what are you after young lady?  
GG: i thought that maybe i could cut the distance between us  
GG: like so we're close enough that we could visit each other  
GG: thats kinda why i messaged you about it in the first place  
GG: your a lot closer to the island that rose and dave are so i was wondering if i were to just show up at your door would that be okay??  
EB: ooooh...  
EB: well  
EB: i still dunno if its safe to be doing this and all,  
EB: but if you were to get here then i would love to hang out with you.  
GG: really? :D  
EB: of course!  
GG: oh boy!!  
GG: i better keep practicing then because we are making this happen <3 <3 <3   
EB: yeah alright.  
EB: just be careful okay, jade?  
GG: dont worry john  
GG: i promise ill be extra careful

  


TG: okay call me a worried old lady or whatever you want  
TG: hell call me your dad or something because lets be real he worries more about people than any elderly woman ive ever met  
TG: which isnt to say i make a regular habit of seeking out the grey and wrinkled as chat partners but take that as you will  
TG: has rose talked to you recently???  
EB: actually no she hasn't  
EB: dont tell me she isn't talking to you either  
TG: im a man of pure honesty john  
TG: i wouldnt lie about rose giving me the cold shoulder  
EB: shit  
EB: i thought she was just giving me the silent treatment.  
TG: so she hasnt been messaging you either then  
EB: no but i didn't really think too much of it.  
EB: i mean i don't like it when i can't talk to rose but i kind of deserved it.  
TG: what did you do that was so terribly offensive then  
EB: i threw john cena memes at her a few times.  
EB: and then i rickrolled her.  
TG: woah nice  
EB: i honestly thought she was joking when she rage quit on me though.  
EB: but she wasnt responding when i tried to apologize for the memes  
TG: what man  
TG: real men dont apologize for memes  
EB: sure dave but  
EB: did you do anything that could have spurred her wrath on you?  
TG: i complained to her about bro got a bigger pizza then i did recently but i kinda doubt it was that big of a deal to her  
EB: yeah, i can't really see her being upset about that either.  
EB: ugh  
EB: now i'm worried, darn it rose!  
  
  
TG: rose  
TG: rose come on  
TG: please just log in you can't be gone for two whole months without telling us where the fuck youre going  
TG: i cant take this shit right now  
TG: im freaking out enough as it is worrying about my own hell of a life to have you to worry about too  
TG: if youre dead i swear to god i will go back in time and double murder you  
TT: There's no need for that.  
TT: I'm alive, Dave.  
TG: the FUCK have you been lalonde  
TT: I offer my most sincere apologies, dear Strider.  
  
TG: oh god  
TG: are you okay  
TG: like a hundred percent positive that we have nothing to worry about you  
TT: Well, in the spirit of being such dear friends, I would prefer not to lie to you.  
TT: I don't know if there's nothing to worry about or not.  
TT: I've definitely felt better than I do today, but I really can't say for certain how much danger I'm truly in.  
TG: i  
TG: thats not the worst news you could of dropped on me but  
TG: i was definitely hoping for something better  
TT: I do apologize.  
TG: we were all scared shitless rose  
TT: I'm aware, I'm currently speaking with John and Jade right this moment.  
TT: Believe me, I feel awful for causing you all such grief.  
TT: However, reading back on your messages from during my hospitalization, there seems to be another pressing matter at hand.  
TT: Dave, are _you_ okay?  
  
TT: Dave?  
  
TG: no  
  
TG: im not okay and i think im going insane  
TT: Are all the messages you sent me true then?  
TG: yeah  
TG: well not the one about double murdering you but for the most part its all coming from the heart  
TT: Do be careful then, Dave.  
  
  
GG: d ve i ths  
GG: sp a br k  
GG: en hl p dt wnt  
GG: alone  
GG: dn wt b lne  
  
  
EB: guys please i need you.  
EB: i fucked up really badly and i just  
EB: i can't do this alone!   
  
EB: come on guys, i'm really desperate here.  
  
EB: why won't you respond? what happened to you?  
  
EB: please...

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official fic is more than just pesterlogs, I just opted to use those specifically for this sneak peek. Dialogue is the most fun to write, just saying.
> 
> Current Progress: 3.5/5 Chapters Complete.


	2. Haven For The Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the sudden outbreak of a mysterious illness kills off the entire city of Skaia, the government creates a facility to shield the nation's youth until the illness is under control. However, though they had promised it would only be for a short while, their efforts to contain the illness fail. The children will remain in the facility for an indefinite amount of time with no contact with the outside world, left to wonder if the establishment is really what it seems.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the Strider snippet from the first chapter. Dave's ten at this point in time. Warning for very minor gore.

Your oldest brother seems to be having a hard time understanding that there are some things you can’t beat off with a sword. You’ve witnessed him scaring off a number of people and the brutal murder of inanimate objects, not to mention having you and Dirk’s tails kicked on multiple occasions, so you’re willing to bet that there’s a lot that swords can destroy. However, germs aren’t on that list.

He was determined to try anyway. It’s kind of unbelievable, honestly, the lengths this man is going to keep you and Dirk home with him. You’ve lost count of how many people he’s made shit their pants just because they came to tell him you and your brother have been selected to go hide in a safe facility with a bunch of other children until the pandemic dies down. 

He says he can take care of you if you get sick. You don’t need to hide. You don’t need to leave this goddamn apartment. Striders don’t die to measly little viruses.

Well, these government people seem to think otherwise. They’ve been knocking on the door every single day for weeks now, and it’s starting to freak you out. Bro’s keeping all the curtains closed and lights off to make it look like nobody’s home, but everyone knows that’s bullshit. They’ve been watching the apartment. They know you haven’t left.

It doesn’t help that you keep hearing about this weird pandemic going on. Bro was telling you at first that it was the first outbreak of the zombie apocalypse to mess with you, but now it’s suddenly taboo to speak about it. Probably because of the weirdos in the not-so-subtle white vans outside threatening to take you away so you don’t get infected. Well, you’re resourceful enough, so as soon as you were told to leave the subject alone you looked up everything you could possibly find on the internet. 

Oh, shit. People are dying. Well, if it’s serious enough to call for the government to say “We gotta protect the children,” then you figured there’s gotta be a bunch of dead people, but this is a little extra. Killing a whole household would have been enough, like, you’d be adequately scared at that shit. No, they went and killed an entire city. What the fuck Skaia, did you really have to give up the ghost that dramatically? 

You didn’t sleep well that night. You think you saw Dirk reading the same article you read. Behind him the light of his phone reflected dimly off the surface of the swords littering the place, and you wonder how Bro is supposed to protect you from a disease.

_First you start coughing up thick, dark liquid, then your flesh starts turning black and peels away like paint. You cry blood, grow weak and cold, and then lose the ability to move at all before you die hours later..._

A shiver runs down your back at the morbid thought, and you pull the covers up over your head. 

In the morning Dirk is packing two bags. You sit up in bed, shooting him a look, and he nods at you in return. If they think the illness is coming to take Houston too, you didn’t want to be around to see it happen. He tosses you a half filled backpack and you quickly finish the job, stuffing as much random junk as you can possibly fit. That should be roughly everything you need, probably. 

You actually aren’t sure what’s all in there, you weren’t paying that much attention. Whatever. You were on a mission. Dirk hands you a shitty sword, then picks up the katana he loves so much. Getting out of Houston would be easy, there were a bunch of shady assholes willing to take you. The real problem was getting out of the apartment itself. You and Dirk share one more look, and he opens the door. You exit the room, preparing to strife Bro.

Bro is standing at the stove making pancakes.

Uh. Well. This is a little awkward, holding swords up at a man making breakfast in nothing but pink boxers. Make no mistake, this half naked man is dangerous. He could have a sword in hand faster than you can blink. He’s just staring at you both instead of grabbing a sword and properly fighting you.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” Bro asks flatly, breaking the tense silence. He doesn’t even lift his hand off the frying pan.

“Leaving,” Dirk says just as flatly. 

“Surviving the apocalypse,” Your voice isn’t flat. You hope it still sounds cool.

“Hell no,” Bro responds, looking back down at the pan. “You little shits are staying right here. Now sit down or I’m not feeding your asses.”

The pile of finished pancakes is really testing your resolve here, they’re right there. And you know for a fact that Bro’s pancakes are really fucking good. Your mouth waters, but you don’t drop your sword. Breakfast was never part of the plan, damn it.

Dirk trudges past the kitchen, and that’s what does it for you. You’re in this together, so if he’s willing to give up pancakes for this… then begrudgingly, you’re going to too. You follow close behind as he leads you to the front door, ready to just get out of here before the smell of breakfast breaks you.

You don’t even see Bro leave the kitchen before you’re suddenly flying backwards, the sword knocked from your fingers. You give a small cry as you land roughly on your backpack, Dirk giving a similar grunt as he lands beside you, his katana still clutched tightly in hand. This whole ninja speed thing Bro has going really pisses you off sometimes. Can’t a kid just run away from home without his guardian flashstepping on his ass? 

“Can’t you brats listen to a word I say?” Bro’s standing in front of the door. He doesn’t have a sword in hand, which implies he still isn’t taking them seriously, but he’s also got Lil Cal on his shoulder. A chill runs up your spine as you get back to your feet, glaring at him. You _hate_ Lil Cal, you’ve had too many completely uncool nightmares about that goddamn puppet. “I raise you little brats and this is how you return the favor? Jesus christ, just go eat your breakfast before _I_ lock your asses up in some shady facility.”

“Um,” You narrow your eyes behind your glasses, grabbing for a sword. You don’t know where the one you had earlier went, but there’s blades pretty much all over the place so you just take a new one. There we go, armed and ready to strife once more. “Are you saying you haven’t already locked us up in a shady facility? Last I checked you won’t let us go outside and we’re _all_ wearing shades.”

“Watch your mouth,” Bro snaps, quickly losing patience. “You know what I mean.”

“ _And_ you won’t let us turn on the lights,” You add.

“Quit pretending like we can’t get sick here, Bro. Remember the last time Dave had the flu and ran that fever? He had to go to the hospital,” Dirk’s hands tense around his blade. “That could have been enough to kill him.”

“That’s different,” Bro groans softly. “That was then, this is now. You don’t know what you’re talking about, lil dude. Just… go sit down.”

“Yeah, now we’re talking something guaranteed to kill. A 100% fatality rate.” Dirk shifts slightly, and you just look between your two brothers. Usually you just fight with shitty swords, not shitty words. This isn’t too dramatic, but still mildly terrifying.

“How do you know any of that information was true?” When you look back at Bro you swear Lil Cal switched shoulders. “You’re both just kids, but even you should be able to tell that something’s up with all this. Something’s off.”

“So because you feel suspicious about a hundred news articles you’re putting us on house arrest and won’t leave even to go to the store,” Dirk retorts. “We’re out of cereal, by the way.”

That explains the pancakes. 

“You know what?” Bro finally throws his hands up. “Fine, go get kidnapped for all I care, don’t come crying to me when shit starts going down. This is fucking stupid and you know it, but apparently you gotta learn the hard way before you start making any goddamn sense.”

It’s a trap. It’s gotta be a trap when Bro steps out of the way and the two of you carefully start skirting your way to the door. You unlock the door, swing it open, and walk out, but Bro doesn’t suddenly jump you the minute your back is turned. Maybe you’re free after all.

All you hear is him whispering to Dirk as you pass, “You better make sure nothing happens to Dave because of this. If he gets hurt, you’re responsible.”


	3. Calliope x Roxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and Calliope had been married to each other, living a happy life together. Everything had been perfect, up until the accident turned their whole world upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sadstuck

It was raining the day the story ended. 

You were sitting at the window seat, listening to the water hit the glass. You hadn’t bothered to get dressed, it was a lazy Sunday and all you wanted to do was relax and surround yourself with the things that you loved. Draped around your shoulders were your fuzziest blankets, and gnawing softly at your feet through your pink socks was your cat. There was a green mug with a swirly design painted on it sitting in your lap, half filled with hot chocolate and the melty remains of marshmallows. The mug was your favorite, Calliope had given it to you as a birthday present.

Calliope wasn’t there with you, sitting across from you sipping hot chocolate from the pink mug you’d gifted her for christmas. That itself wasn’t anything terribly noteworthy. She usually went to the library on Sunday mornings, so it wasn’t surprising for her to not be home. Still… To surround yourself with all the things you love, that meant her especially, didn’t it? 

Maybe you’d surprise her, you mused to yourself as you stared out the window. You knew her route, so it’d be easy to go meet her halfway home. Yeah, that sounded good, you nodded to yourself with a little smile. Guess you had to get some clothes on after all. 

You were in no hurry when you slipped out of the warm blankets, beginning the short journey to your bedroom with the cat following closely at your feet. You traced your fingers lazily along the pictures lining the hallway, dancing over the gaps between the frames. There were pictures of you and Calliope more than anyone else, naturally. The really nice, fancy photographs you had taken by professionals and friends alike on your wedding day, the silly selfies you always insisted on taking whenever you went on a date together… They were all such precious images to you, so of course they’d be up were you could see them each and every day. Callie had been a little shy about some of them, but couldn’t resist your puppy eyes after you’d hand painted all the frames. 

Clothes… Well, you might be on a romantic surprise mission, but it was still a lazy Sunday in your book. Pajama pants and a sweater would work just fine for your purposes. You hum to yourself as you dress, ignoring the mewls for attention your kitty was giving you. You were totally intent on focusing on the task at hand, but… the little guy was so friendly! After you’re presentable enough to leave the apartment, you take a quick detour to get him a couple treats. Hopefully that would keep him busy long enough for you to get out the door before he notices you making your escape. 

You flip open your umbrella as soon as you get your front door locked behind you. There wasn’t much wind with the downpour, which was a little odd for how long it had been falling. Weren’t longer storms supposed to be a little more exciting, you briefly wondered to yourself as you began to descend down the stairs. This particular rain was just a lot of water falling, which no sign of stopping any time soon.

Traffic was pretty much just crawling at a snail’s pace, you dimly noted as you began walking down the block. Something must be slowing it down. There were sirens in the distance, maybe there’d been an accident further ahead. 

There were policemen at the crosswalk, taking a statement from a man sitting in his car. He had his face in his hands and was slumped forward, so you didn’t see anything that particularly stood out to you. The two who were asking him questions had grave expressions, one of their hands twitched toward the cuffs hanging on their hip. A third cop was picking some items off the street, clearing the way so that traffic could resume its usual flow.

You forgot about the rain first, even when the umbrella slipped from your fingers and the droplets began hitting you directly. The conversation by the car was next to fade into a blur, it didn’t matter to you _yet_. You didn’t even see the cars beginning to fill the empty space as you threw yourself at the third cop, demanding to know why he had Calliope’s library bag in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calliope's body survived the car accident, but had suffered a serious head injury and was stuck in a coma for a long time. Once she finally woke up, she wasn't the same person anymore, but Roxy refused to give up on her just because she's changed. 
> 
> Told completely from Roxy's point of view, with a focus on Roxy x Calliope, some Roxy x Caliborn, and the Alpha kids all doing their best to cope with this change and support each other.


End file.
